


A Matsuoka Christmas

by jenjen92



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, HaruRinHaru Christmas Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjen92/pseuds/jenjen92
Summary: After newly announcing their relationship, Haru joins Rin to visit his family for Christmas day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentWhispering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWhispering/gifts).



“Do I need to go?”

“For the last time, _yes,_ Haru.” Rin sighed, shooting his boyfriend a deathly glare, “If I hear another complaint I’m gonna seriously hit you.”

Haru simply made a small sound and turned his head away, instead choosing to gaze at the scenery passing by from the train window. Rin counted to ten slowly in his head. Christmas was supposed to be a happy day, a day for spending time with family and the one he loved. That person happened to be Haru, who was simultaneously the best and most irritating thing to happen in his life.

“It’s going to be awkward.”

“Only if you make it awkward.” Rin said, “You see Gou every day at school, you get on well right?”

“But I’ve never met your mom.” Haru said, voice low, “What if she doesn’t like me or…think I’m good enough.”

Rin swallowed. To be honest, that was a possibility. A slim one, but present nevertheless. It had been only a month since Rin had come out as gay and in a relationship with Haru to his family. His sister seemed to have expected it and was overjoyed, whereas his mom was less enthusiastic. However, she did invite Haru over for Christmas, so she was clearly trying to make an effort.

“She won’t think that.” Rin said, reaching out and grabbing Haru’s hand before giving it a small squeeze and placing a kiss on his palm, “Just try and act normal. I know that’s hard for you, weirdo, but try. And there will be no mackerel, so don’t ask for it.”

 

They arrived at Rin’s home just before midday, a strange nervounessnes beginning to overcome him as well. He rang the doorbell and waited. Within moments the door was swung open and they were greeted by a smiling woman.

“Rin!” She cried, pulling him into a suffocating hug as Gou laughed in the background, “Merry Christmas! You never come home enough! Please come back more often.”

“Got it, got it mom.” Rin groaned, trying to detangle himself, “Merry Christmas. Just let go.”

“Alright.” She said, reluctantly letting go, before turning her attention to Haru, “So, you must be Haruka? I have heard a lot about you from _both_ of my children.”

Gou was smiling too much, and Rin was worried about what she could have possibly said, as there was a lot of material which she could use. Haru seemed to be as equally uneasy.

“Pleased to meet you.” He said in a quiet voice, holding out a neatly wrapped present towards her which she accepted, “Thank you for inviting me.”

“No, no it’s nothing. Come on inside!”

They walked inside, Gou latching on to Rin’s arm instantly as though she was trying to feel the muscles there, and beginning to talk excitedly.

“Dinner is almost ready, but I am running a bit behind on dessert.”

“I can help.” Haru offered, surprising seemingly everyone else in the room.

“Oh no, you can just relax on the sofa with the rest Haruka.” Rin’s mom said with a friendly smile.

“Actually, Haru is a pretty good cook.” Gou said, resting her arm on his shoulder.

“And he is probably some strange genius or something, so can probably make whatever it is you want.” Rin added, half complimenting his boyfriend.

Rin’s mom blinked, clearly thinking it over in her head, before shrugging.

“Okay, if you want to then I appreciate the help.”

Rin watched as Haru disappeared into the kitchen with his mom before flopping down onto the sofa next to Gou. She splayed her body across it, resting her feet on Rin’s lap.

“Do you think they’ll be okay in there?” She asked, gesturing towards the kitchen.

“Yeah, why not?”

“Because it’s _Haru_.” Gou said, as though it needed no further explanation, “You know what he is like.”

“Oi, you were the one who was just praising his cooking abilities a minute ago.” Rin said, pushing her legs from him, “So you can’t be worrying now.”

“I was worrying then. But I thought it would be interesting.”

“Interesting.” Rin said, rolling his eyes, “That is one way of thinking about it, I guess. But Haru is clearly trying his best to impress mom, it’s not like him to put in such an effort.”

“Must show how much he cares about you, then.” Gou said with a sly smile.

“Shut up.” Rin said, although he could already feel his cheeks beginning to burn.

 

Dinner was, thankfully, a quiet affair. Rin’s mom praised the dessert that Haru had created flawlessly from scratch, which was a bonus, but other than that the conversation never steered towards any topics which could be awkward. However, Rin found that in itself a problem. His mom had not acknowledged his relationship with Haru or even brought it up in conversation. Was she trying to gloss over it? Rin hoped not. Yet he could not find the strength to mention it himself. Maybe he should have introduced Haru straight away as his boyfriend.

 

After dinner Gou went to help their mom with the washing up, while Haru and Rin were left alone in the living room. There was just the gift unwrapping left now before he was free to go back to Samezuka, not that he particularly hated being home. This was just a strange situation. Haru looked equally ready to leave. His face was fixed permanently in a frown, although it wasn’t that different from his natural look.

“Rin.” He said slowly, before extending his arm and wrapping it around Rin’s shoulder and pulling him close. He relaxed into the touch for a moment before quickly trying to wriggle out of it. Haru looked confused.

“You usually like this.” He frowned, tightening his grip.

“Yes, but not _here_. _”_

“I thought she knows?”

“Yes, but-“

At that moment, Rin’s mom popped her head around the door, a wide grin on her face.

“Don’t try to be considerate or hold yourself back because you are in my home! Same to you, Rin!” She said, in a half scolding tone, “Hug, hold, kiss, whatever! Any boyfriend of my son is part of the family, so please never think otherwise.”

“Huh?” Rin said, hoping his hair would disguise the colour of his cheeks, “But I thought you weren’t fully supporting this.”

“I thought I was being helpful by not mentioning it, but maybe it had the opposite effect.” She said with a small sigh, “But please. Cuddle. It’s adorable and I am sure to take pictures later so beware!”

She returned to the kitchen, leaving both Rin and Haru stunned in her wake.

“Well, crap.” Rin sighed, before cupping both of Haru’s cheeks with his hand and pulling his face forward, kissing him hard.

“Merry Christmas, Haru.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! Merry late Christmas! :)


End file.
